official_productive_industriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RudeLee/The possible future of Productive Industries.
So the Halloween update is coming out soon , and with that change, a lot of intermediate players are going to be logging on to pi once again to experience the packs. Since this update will add 39 new items just from the bat's pack alone, and that's not including newer features that may come along with it, it's obvious that the game will receive a huge spike in players. I'm going to project my predictions on how this will affect productive industries, but I want you to predict how you think this will affect productive industries. What 'll be giving is first a pessimistic view on how this will change the game, then an optimistic view on how this will change the game, and then hopefully a realist view that's a mix of both. Pessimistic View Short-term changes: In short term, the game will likely receive a spike of up to 50-60 players playing the game consistently for a week, then die down to 25 players until the pumpkin pack resurfaces, which will bump it to around 30-40 players until the event ends. Long-term changes: We may see a couple new faces in the community, but generally the game will stay the exact same, then cat will update the game again ~2 months later for another Christmas chain of updates, which will invigorate the gamer to about 20-25 players for December, but generally the gamer will stay at 10-15 players for the dead-times. It's also possible that the chilly update will never come out too. Optimistic view Short-term changes: In short term, the game will blow up to about 50-60 players, THEN will steadily climb to 100-120 players playing. it's possible that cat will advertise the game, making it possibly get 200-220 players for a very short amount of time. the noobs will be weeded out and the game will consistently get 90-100 players playing. But what may happen in the brief spark of popularity the game gets, is a youtuber playing it. It is very possible that a medium sized youtuber will find out about the game, and make a video on it. This will boost the game from 90-100 to possibly 200-250 players, and if we're lucky, another youtuber will make a video on it, but unless someone starts making a lasting series on it, the popularity will be short lived. the 1-week mp pack event may boost the game to 100-110 players for the last week. Long-term changes In the long term, the game will get boosted to about 20-35 players in the dead time, but in the Christmas chain of updates, the game could rise to a steady 40-50 players. This would be very helpful for the game, we may see a large number of new faces, but generally, in 6 months most of the infatuation would end, and about 20-24 people will take root in the game, and grow to be budding alchemists. Realist view Short-term changes It's likely the game will get up to 50-60 players, and rise to 70-80 with people seeing it be popular, cat may advertise, getting it to 100-130 players, and maybe even 120-140, but the infatuation will die down and 60-70 will be left. a youtuber may make a video, but its such an off chance that it happens that it's not worth talking about the stats in the mp event it will boost to maybe 70-80 again, but wont rise up as most people have seen how difficult it is. Long term changes The game will only get boosted to 15-20 players on the downtime, and will get boosted to 20-25 when the chilly update comes out. It might not but pessimism hurts. we will see about 5-7 new faces that will regularly be in the discord, but other than that the game will stay the same. So how did i do? do you have some things to improve on, did i miss something? would the secret update have an effect? what about the inv 3.0 and multi select? I've purposefully only included the halloween update and chilly update so you can speculate about the other updates. Category:Blog posts